Xyrus
Background Xyrus was born in Windrip as a half high elf and half changeling orphan and was taken care of by a man who used him to scrounge for food and liquor abusing Xyrus severely if he didn't get enough. Xyrus grew under intense mental and emotional pressure causing a crack in his psyche which only grew when he first awakened his dual divine powers of Will and Emotions. His conflicting divine energies tormented the young boy making him severely volatile. His caretaker took notice of his strange disposition and decided he was cursed and beat him even more in fear, Xyrus had enough. Xyrus was at the tender age of 9 when he decided to end his caretaker's life, but he knew that he couldn't just kill him, he needed a plan. Luckily for him, he quickly met one of the most feared men in Windrip five years later, The Shadow, who recognized his volatile nature and surprising intellect. The Shadow gave him a plan to kill the caretaker but only after asking Xyrus what he would do with his newfound freedom. The Shadow looked on as Xyrus was searching for an answer but after three months of strenuous thinking, he finally had his answer, "All is vanity, I want to experience fine wine, beautiful women and delicious meals!" Xyrus's answer shocked and amused The Shadow so he gave Xyrus the plan and helped him escaped Windrip. The Shadow then parted ways with Xyrus leaving him to his own fate. Xyrus had finally become free and his volatile nature disappeared when he found out the purpose of his life fusing the opposing divine energies together opening up new possibilities, Xyrus now plans to travel to Port Bliss seeking wealth, new experiences and pleasure yet ending up walking towards his fate. Appearance At 14 years old, Xyrus matured quickly standing at 6'0 with a lean and muscular figure, he has the exotic brown skin of a changeling and the thick, silky black hair of a high elf. He has a lean yet muscular body unbefitting that of a child from Windrip. His eyes are a hypnotic rose-gold colour with changeling twin pupils in both of them. His eyes were like that of a tiger resting upon a defined yet gentle face, His hair is always slightly dishevelled and worn in a ponytail that falls to his mid-back. His overall appearance is very attractive, giving off an imposing yet relaxing and hypnotic aura. Personality After having his psyche stabilised and repaired Xyrus realised his true self gaining full control of his emotions and having an iron will. Xyrus is extremely confident towards his abilities to survive and has a cunning and ruthless mind. He still has the twisted beliefs of Windrip engraved in him so he is very hedonistic but seemingly philosophical as well. Xyrus is also extremely shameless and takes pleasure in slapping other people's faces if he doesn't like them, even though he enjoys the finer things in life, like wine, jewels, food and women, he doesn't put those things above himself unless there is a certain sentimental value or is currently chasing after them. He is innately charming and suave despite his terrible upbringing and has excellent observation skills allowing him to fit into any situations and see into anyone's heart. He also has a hidden ambitious side that is rarely revealed and only comes out unless he or his comrades are in potential danger. Abilities Changeling heritage Due to his Changeling blood, Xyrus is extremely cunning and is in possession of minor shapeshifting abilities. High Elf heritage Due to his High Elf blood, Xyrus is highly dexterous and possesses a natural talent towards weapons.